1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to guards for grinders and other tools and in particular for a grinder guard which cannot be removed by the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guards for grinders and other machines generally comprise a small transparent member which can optionally be moved in position to protect the operator. Since the conventional small guards make it difficult for the operator to see the work, the operator often does not use the guards and moves them away from the machine so that they do not protect him or in many cases completely disassemble the guard so it is no longer attached to the machine.